The Black Soul
by Layna Rae
Summary: Kira is the Black Soul. A witch that is a weapon and the power to purify a soul of any insanity. Coming from the Oukami family, she has a strong musical sense and regards Soul with high respect. How will her story play out? (I suck at Summaries...) MakaXSoul BlackstarXTsubaki (I can't think of a pairing for Kid so I'll let everyone else decide)
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AT ALL! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER AND THIS STORY IDEA.**_

"_I am Kira Aretha Oukami. I have many names in this world such as the Black Soul, Soul Link, or the witch. I'm a weapon at the DWMA otherwise known as the Death Weapon Meister Academy. I'm here with special circumstances as a weapon and a witch, see I have many special powers that no other witch, no other soul, no other weapon has. Lord Death himself has acknowledged my value to the DWMA and has given me blessing to do as I deem fit within the restrictions of my mission. I must do the one thing I have always sworn upon doing, purifying the souls that are tainted black."_

* * *

**Preface**

Death City, Nevada, home to the DWMA, the world renown school for meisters and weapons. This is a place to train to defeat kishins that riddle the world with madness and insanity. Little did I know at the time, that this school would be the base for the sanity left in the world.

Earlier this year a kishin was reborn to the world and was later defeated by some students from the DWMA. This became the foundation for hope and courage all around the world. Fourteen years of living as a weapon in a family who despises all weapons I finally found the courage to leave my home in Germany and travel to the DWMA in the U.S.A. No matter how long it took or how far away it was, my mission at that time was to get there. A place that I knew for a fact that I would be at ease and be equal with other weapons.

I found out on my own that I could match any wavelength thrown at me, so in turn I had many meisters that I resonated with. Within a few months of leaving home I had already had seven meisters, some of which left me behind, three of them however, had been killed by a witch. The witch Elisabeth killed my meister, Wendell, when my witch powers awoke and just before I killed her she explained the unlikely hood of there ever being another witch/weapon combo again. She mutters a insincere apology about attacking a fellow witch. I told her that I will never follow any witches rules, and with that said, I snapped her neck. With her witch soul and dozens of kishin souls, I now could probably be a Death Scythe.

After Wendell died I refused to take on another meister in fear of losing someone so close to me again. I decided when I left home that I would take my time and get as much experience as I could before arriving at the DWMA. From Germany I walked on foot to Austria and through France into Spain. While I spend some of my time in Spain a new power arose, every time I would make physical contact with someone I would be able to read their soul and see the insanity and chaotic wavelength that came with it. If the insanity wasn't bad then the wavelength was normal, but the harsh reality was that madness that I didn't want to face, was present in everyone that I met. This power came as a shocking help and a furious reminder of the harsh world around us.

Shortly afterwards I left Spain on boat to Florida of the United States of America. I met my bunk mate, an eighteen year old girl named Robin. She was very kind and was someone I could talk to. Though I had put some thought into asking her to be my meister I never asked, nor told her that I was a weapon. She asked about my past but never pushed the fact if I didn't tell her something. After arriving in Florida she accompanied me to the Louisiana-Texas border, near her home town. In that time frame we had stopped to kill some time in a town. She offered to go shopping and as we were we past a store with a TV in the window. The TV was playing a young woman singing with another man playing a piano behind her. I stopped to watch and began to realize what I was watching. Course Robin didn't ask about it but that lady was my older sister, and the pianist was a member of the Evans family. The Evans family were well known for their musical background and my family, the Oukami family, has a long blood line of singers that very famous in Germany, and now in the U.S.

Leaving Robin proved to be more difficult than I had thought it would be. Despite that we never resonated together, she was almost like a meister to me. Having that support beam for myself was the thing that kept me moving towards my goal of reaching the DWMA. Without her there I found myself falling short of my goal more often then normal. I fought with kishins and sometimes I'd win and sometimes I would lose.

Finally, having nearly spend eight months to get here, I arrive in the small out of the way city of Death City, home of the DWMA and my new home hopefully for a while. For me the first line of business is to get somewhere to stay. I have enough money for a small apartment on the market end of town. The small, one bedroom apartment is slightly furbished so I got straight there to sleep for the night. In the morning I find a morning job of delivering the paper around the area. Its an easy job that won't interfere with my nighttime kishin hunts. With a little extra money I look into buying more clothes and at lunch buy a simple sandwich with some apples for later from the market.

At this time I was, in my own way, living normally as a human. Over time I had more money and slowly readjusted to being in such close proximities of other people. To most people I was just another normal person living in the city, some how hiding my weapon and witch tendencies from the city and the DWMA. Though I knew that I couldn't hide forever and I never planed on hiding for even this long, but just like everyone has a little bit of insanity inside of them, everyone even me has a little bit of fear in that mix also. I was lucky so far, but how long would luck last me?

My name is Kira Aretha Oukami, I am a weapon and a witch with the power through physical contact to read the soul and insanity of the person I have touched. I also found that I can match anyone's wavelength and can force a resonate with anyone, though I have only done it once and it was accidental. My family is a line of famous singers that has always worked with the Evans family. I also can purify a soul before is becomes and egg of a kishin. In that sense I have beginning to call myself the Black Soul.

_Suddenly I feel as if all my luck has finally ran out… _

* * *

_**Just so we are all clear, I love criticism but if you can't be nice about the criticism then don't review it. I would appreciate any feed back and/or PM from anyone. Also this is taking place after the anime seeing as I haven't read the manga yet. Let me know what you all think!**_

_**~Kira the Black Soul~**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER AT ALL! THE ONLY THING I OWN IS MY CHARACTER AND THIS STORY IDEA.**_

* * *

_Suddenly I feel as if all my luck has finally ran out…_

**Chapter 1**

I awoke to the beeping of the alarm clock that I had set beside my bed. I open my sleepy eyes to look at the clock, to prove that it is indeed 6:00 am. I hit the alarm to turn it off before I sat up and stretched. I get up and take a hot shower before getting dressed in my pale blue shirt with silver jeans. I slipped on my black shoes and black leather jacket, fixed my neon purple beanie and went to the kitchen and made a small fruit salad for breakfast and ate slowly. At 6:45 am I left the apartment to go deliver the paper around the area. I started with all the apartments in her building before going outside and did the houses out and around the market, finally I did the few houses inside the market and the shops there too. The last stop I make is to the paper house. I walk in calmly and smile at the man there. He was very old, near the end of his time on this world.

"Good morning Tim." I said with a graceful smile. He had always told me to call him Tim so I have done this man a wish. He smiles at me.

"And good morning to you Kira. How was the route today?"

"Good sir. It's a very nice day today isn't it?" He nods and turns away from me, gathering more rolled up newspapers and then turning back to me with the papers in his arms.

"Here," He laid the papers down. "These are for tomorrow and the ones there are for the next day." He points to the green bag on the ground. I smile and gather the ones he laid out and put them into the tan bag she had with her.

"Alright Tim. Thank you." He nods again and holds out a rolled wad of money out to me. I take it with a smile and a nod, picking up the bags I waved goodbye to him. He waved back as I walked out and went back towards my apartment.

The walk home was uneventful, just a normal day. The sun was shining, laughing while kids played happily with each other in the roads. The parents watched their kids and I smile softly, looking up into the sky. Just below the sun was the Death Weapon Meister Academy, the place I swore that I would join, yet every time I tried to enroll I lost my courage and chickened out. I sigh heavily and look down as I walked up to my apartment. I unlocked the door and dropped the bags beside the door for tomorrow. As of right now I was just a normal city dweller in Death City. I don't even have a meister so what use would I be to the academy? I slumped down into the couch and looked up at the ceiling, brushing my red-brown hair off my face. I closed my eyes and relaxed before I shot up out of my couch. I sensed a kishin running through the city.

"What?!" I exclaimed before running out of the apartment. Somewhere in the city a young child's scream echoed in the city. Without giving it even a second thought I ran in the direction of the scream. Just as I rounded the corner in the direction of the scream I heard another scream, a small body drop to the ground and a large man with silenced gun in hand smirked as the small human soul appeared to him. He grabbed the little soul and swallowed it. I snort in disgust and he whips his head to me, he raises his gun to me and shoots but I move to the side and deflect the shot. The large man growled and shot randomly, repeatedly at me. I continues to deflect and move out of the way of the shots. I look at him as he suddenly dropped onto one knee, the gun in his hand changing to a grenade launcher. I braced myself for the big move but as he was charging the shot he started to cough up blood then suddenly split down the middle. His body disappeared laving behind a red soul, the egg of a kishin.

A man stood before me, he had longish red hair with stunning blue eyes. He had a black suit on and looked very formal. He took the kishin soul and stuffed it into a bag then looking up at me. He didn't seem bothered by the fact that he just killed a kishin or the fact that I was in his presence. His eyes look to me before glancing at the bodies of the two children that lay dead in pools of there own blood. It was clear to me that this image would be forever burned into our memories without trying. I looked to the ground trying to block that image as I turned to walk away, but a gentle hand on my shoulder stop me.

"You're very good, no normal eye could see the movements of your arm, nor the deflecting that you did with it." I tensed and realized that he had seen everything. Despite my careful deflecting, he could see it. Either his man was a weapon, or a meister. I shrugged his hand off on my shoulder, turning as I did so and took several steps back. He had to be a weapon and a powerful one at that.

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't touch me sir." I stood straighter in front of him and he laughed softly.

"Come on now, we both are weapons here, though I'm stronger than you."

"Course sir, you are quite strong but don't run your mouth. Who knows, maybe I'll beat you." I smiled sweetly at him because I was no push over, if he tried anything I wouldn't hold back. He laughed again then smiled slyly.

"Are you a student?" His question was a simple one but none the less it caught me off guard. It made a little more sense for him to be a high ranked teacher at the academy, but even so with that rank he should know every student in the school so why did he need to ask me if I was one?

"No I am not, but shouldn't you know that, are you not a teacher?"

"Nope." Once again I was stumped by this man. He was confusing but was remarkably calm around me, despite just being stumped by him he spoke again.

"What's your name?"

"What's yours?" I countered. I didn't want to talk to this man about who I was nor tell him my name. I could see the annoyed look that he got in his eyes but only for a second before it was gone and he chuckled.

"My name is Spirit Albarn but you may know me better as the Death Scythe." At that point I regretted running my mouth at him earlier, thinking I could beat the Death Scythe? I must be completely crazy. He laughed at me again as I realized that my jaw was hung. I forced myself to close it as I continued to admire him in my mind. This man was one of Death's chosen weapons, something I strived to become.

"Really?!" He nods and suddenly his face changed and became serious.

"You're a strong girl. A strong scythe, so then why aren't you a student at the DWMA?" I look down and smile softly.

"I'm afraid…"

"Oh?"

"I can't find the courage to go up there and enroll, so I chicken out and…" I let my voice trail off. I feel his hand on my shoulder again. I look up at him and he's got this twinkle in his eye.

"How about we go up there together? It's easier to go up there with someone supporting you than going by yourself." He looked up into the sky. "It's only mid afternoon, we have plenty of time, what do you say?" I look at him, silently I was screaming yes over and over again but on the outside I was quiet, unsure. My options were either go with him and enroll now, shrug him off and enroll alone, or shrug him off and go home and continue being a chicken. The last one wasn't an option so that idea was out. Now it was the matter of figuring out whether my courage lie in going with support or going without. He waited patiently for my to think it over and I looked up at him, my mind set. With a graceful smile and purple eyes full of determination I nod to him.

"Lets go." He smiles and nods turning and walking out the street towards the academy. I followed behind him quietly and he looked over his shoulder, back at me.

"You never told me your name."

"Oh sorry, Kira. Kira Aretha Oukami."

"Nice to meet you." He stopped and held out his hand to me and I redundantly took it flinching slightly at the amount of sadness and scary insanity radiating from him. His soul was one who was constantly crying, a sad pitiful soul but none the less stronger than that of a normal soul. If he had noticed my flinch when I took his hand then he didn't show it. He shook my hand then dropped it, his hand goes into his pocket as her turns and began to walk away and I trailed after him. He continued to walk through the city before I looked up at him and hummed softly.

"Spirit…?"

"Hm?"

"Um… What's the academy like?" I asked suddenly shy. He bellowed a deep laugh as he shook his head.

"The Death Weapon Meister Academy is a home for weapons and meisters of all ages, sexes, and sizes. The point of this academy is to defeat and deal with the eggs of kishins before they are reborn to the world as kishins." I nod, already knowing this.

"What about Lord Death?"

"He's the Lord of death, but over all he is very kind and generous to others."

I smile to myself, thinking about something one of my meisters who had died at the hands of the witch. Her name was Kendra and she was a beautiful, limber girl with the calm to protect everyone.

_~Flashback~_

"_Hey Kendra?"_

"_Yes Kira?"_

"_Why do you protect people, me?" She set the tea cup in her hand down on the table as she folded her hands into her lap._

"_It's something I promised my old weapon. He always believed that if the fight couldn't be won then you should run."_

"_But that's the opposite of what you do."_

"_Let me finish Kira, I never believed that was right so I continued to fight. One day the fight was to much for the both of us, he yelled for me to run and I refused to run… as a result, our soul wavelengths fell apart and the resonate broke. Unable to resonate he ran off and never returned, later I had found out that he killed the kishin himself at the cost of his own live. From his death bed I promised never to leave someone who needed my help." She picked up her tea and took a small sip. _

"_Does that answer your question Kira?"_

"_Yes Kendra." I smile sweetly and she does back._

_~End flashback~ _

Spirit shook me slightly as I realized that we were in front of the DWMA. My fear returned and I fought the urge to run and hide somewhere far away. I was thankful that Spirit put his hand on my shoulder, as if he could sense my fear. We walked up the stairs quietly, Spirit just a little behind me, and I looked up. Today was the day that I had dreamed of for so long.

* * *

_Arriving at one goal is the starting point to another._

_**John Dewey**_

_**Kira the Black Soul~**_


End file.
